


Pretty Please?

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor runs errands before his and Jeremy's plans.





	

"Trevor, where are you?" Jeremy asked into his phone. "We had plans, and just wondering if I need to shower or not." He smiled at his own joke, hearing the other man chuckle over the line.

"Sorry, had to run a few errands, I'll be home soon." Trevor promises. "You go get in the shower, we'll go out for dinner."

"You don't want me to wait for you?" Jeremy flirts, wishing he could see Trevor's face. He blushed so easily, especially at anything seductive.

"Hah, very funny." Trevor says, voice quieter than before. Jeremy smirks in victory. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Sunshine." Jeremy says before hanging up. Putting his phone onto the counter before heading to the bathroom to the shower. He hums quietly as he showers, washing himself for twenty minutes before finishing. He dries off and heads into the bedroom, choosing a simple button up dress shirt and a dark grey suit, messing with the cuffs of his dress shirt as he looked for a certain tie. He hmphed, walking out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Hey, have you seen the..?" Jeremy asks into the quiet house, soon realizing that it was completely empty. "Oh." Jeremy couldn't help feeling disappointed. Maybe Trevor was just running late. Jeremy went over to his phone, and saw he got a text from Trevor.

Jeremy chuckled, he would have to ask Trevor how he did that. He went over to the fridge and opened it, searching for the strawberry jelly. What Jeremy did find, was a paper note, taped to the end of the top shelf. Jeremy leaned forward to read it.

Jeremy,  
Happy one year anniversary.  
I wanted to do something I have been waiting to do since we met.  
Turn around.

"What?" Jeremy said to himself, turning behind him to see Trevor, holding a small box in his hand.

"Marry me?" Trevor asks.

"Really?" Jeremy asks in disbelief.

"Pretty please?" Trevor says, a small look of panic in his expression.

"Of course." Jeremy says, rushing over to Trevor and embracing the taller man, pulling the collar of his shirt down to drag Trevor down and kiss him. The two are forced apart because Trevor smiles in a way he hasn't in a long while, a broad one that stretches across his face in an almost painful looking way. Jeremy only saw it a handful of times; when Jeremy said yes to dating Trevor, when the two exchanged their first "I love you"s when Trevor's painfully Catholic family accepted their relationship, and now when Jeremy said yes to marrying Trevor. Jeremy loved that smile, it lit up his entire face unlike any other smile he had.

"I love you so much." Trevor informs, kissing Jeremy's forehead.

"I love you too." Jeremy says. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Mr. Collins."

"Same here, Mr. Dooley." Trevor smile widens more, if that was even possible. "Now kiss me, my future husband."

"Of course." Jeremy says, moving his hands to behind Trevor's neck. Trevor moves his hands from in between the two and to Jeremy's hips before they connected their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment, it's all I get as payment for writing


End file.
